


Sex Corps Ficlets

by epeeblade



Series: Sex Corps [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF, sex corps - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Sex Corps, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write short ficlets in the Sex Corps universe. They'll all be posted here.</p><p>Chapter 1: Jeff/Jensen<br/>Chapter 2: Jeff/Jensen<br/>Chapter 3: Hank/Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Over the years I've written a few Sex Corps prompts on LJ. They are usually short ficlets. I'm going to collect them and start posting them as this "fic." Each chapter will have appropriate warnings.

“Put your hands above your head.” Jeff watched Jensen as he complied, stretching out on their large bed like some kind of cat. He could stare at his lover and sub all day. Of course, it was only so long under his gaze that Jensen started to squirm.

“Stay still.” Jeff ordered. Jensen immediately stopped fidgeting, completely still except for the rise and fall of his chest. His pale skin was slightly flushed, almost the same pink as the tip of his cock, already swollen against his thigh. “Can I make you come with only my voice?”

Jensen moaned in response. Jeff put his finger over Jensen’s lips, a signal not to speak.

“How should I begin? It would be too easy to start down here.” Jeff trailed his finger down Jensen’s chest, skimming carefully across his belly so not to tickle him, and stopped just shy of touching that perfect prick.

Jensen strained up to meet Jeff’s touch, but Jeff pulled away. “No, I think I’ll start here.” He climbed up on the bed and moved so his lips were just at Jensen’s ear. “Feel my breath on your skin? I’d start under your jaw, mouth your skin until you’re moaning and begging for me.”

Jeff intentionally dropped his voice, letting the words come out rough and husky. He knew exactly what that did to his sub. “Then I’d lick your neck, slowly, oh, so slowly. I’d keep going down till I get to one of these perky nipples.” He couldn’t resist tweaking one pink circle.

“Then I’d suckle it, till it’s sore and swollen and you think I’ll never stop. That’s when I’d give the other one some attention.” Jeff generously twisted the other nipple. Jensen gasped. Sweat pooled on his forehead.

“You’d think then I couldn’t resist, right? I’d have to suck your cock then. Especially after dipping down to taste this.” Jeff stroked Jensen’s belly, his fingers playing with the piercing in his navel. “But no, then I think your feet need some attention.”

“Jeff,” Jensen groaned. His muscles drawn tight with strain.

“Don’t you like it when I rub your feet? My fingers, digging into those trouble spots.” Jeff grinned. “I’d make you feel so good. Wouldn’t you like that, sweetheart? Me making you feel good?”

“Yes,” Jensen gasped.

“I want you to come, boy, can you do that?”

“Almost,” Jensen whispered. “Please.”

“Then I’d suck your cock. Put my mouth around you, swallow you down. It would be so warm and wet. You couldn’t help yourself, boy, you’d have to come down my throat. And I’d take every damn drop. Come on, Jensen, come.”

And he did.


	2. Prompt was "JDM/Jensen, from Sex Corps verse, Jensen and sensuality"

It had finally gotten cold enough for Jeff to justify the use of the fireplace in their suite. The flames were crackling and filling the room with the sweet scent of burning wood.

Jeff only had eyes for Jensen. Jensen had splayed himself on the carpet in front of the fire, the warm glow bathing his naked skin in golden hues. There were plates of finger food beside him. When he saw Jeff, Jensen picked up a piece of fruit and bit into it, the juices running down his chin.

"Waiting for me, sweetheart?" Jeff pulled off his shirt before crossing the room in three large strides.

Jensen stretched, looking for all the world like a very pampered cat, missing only the bell on his collar. "Not really. I just like how the fire feels."

"Mmm." Jeff took another slice of fruit and touched it to Jensen's plump lip. "I like how you feel."

Jensen took the orange between his teeth and slurped it down. Jeff had to follow with his own lips, trailing his sticky fingers down Jensen's bare chest. He closed his hand around Jensen's cock, already slippery and hot. Jensen arched his back and moaned as Jeff started to stroke him.

"Come for me, boy," Jeff whispered. He needed to take the edge off. They had a long night ahead of them and he had so much more planned.


	3. Prompt was Sex Corps Hank/Ian Stars

“Which one is Harmony?” Ian asked.

Hank looked up at the tiny pinpricks of light in the sky. There were familiar constellations, but none of the stars were the one Ian longed for. “I don’t think you can see Harmony’s sun from Earth.” They were just too far.

He heard the wistfulness in Ian’s voice and wondered if his lover regretted leaving Harmony and coming along on this trek through the galaxy. So much had changed between them since leaving that city. Hank still wore his collar, but he was feeling less and less like Ian’s sub every day they stayed away.

“How many of those stars have you visited?” Ian came close, throwing an arm around Hank’s waist. The other lifted his bottle of beer and he took a long drink.

“Lots.” Hank took the bottle from Ian and took his own drink. Introducing Ian to alcohol had been one of the highlights of this trip.

Ian bent low, his voice breathy and slightly tipsy in Hank’s ear. “I want to pour that all over you and drink from your body.”

Hank shivered. “Okay, I’m totally up for that, but not in my aunt’s guest room.” He gestured to the townhouse where the kitchen light still glimmered. Aunt Gertie said she was heading to bed, but he bet anything the old bat was watching from her window.

“Soon, right?” Ian sounded so hopeful, and slightly drunk.

“Soon. Come on, let’s get you up to bed.” Hank locked his own arm around Ian and the two of them stumbled inside.


End file.
